Caught Red-Handed
by Kalisca
Summary: 26th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Beer Dante gets caught fapping while watching porn on Nero's computer. Enough said. Dante/Nero, smut.


**This is the 26th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The word was _beer_ (The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Caught Red-Handed**

There was some days Dante really felt like shit. You know, those days during which, for some unknown reason, you kept thinking about all the shitty things happening in your life and that you couldn't change anything, even with the best of your capabilities. Memories, regrets, fears... they kept rolling around in your head, and there wasn't much you can do about it, except try to keep your mind occupied and hope you'll forget about it.

It was the afternoon and he was alone in _Devil May Cry_. He was lonely. Nero was away with Trish on a mission and Lady was nowhere to be found. He always refused to let the bad side of things get to his head, but being alone for more than a few hours could do this do him.

Dante sighed, dragging his feet on the floor as he once more made his way to the fridge, hoping it'd somehow replenished itself since the last time he checked. Usually he'd ask Nero to go to the grocery store, or he'd go with him, but he hated to go on his own. And the cashier always looked at him as if he was the strangest creature. So, what if he was only buying pizzas, ice cream and **beer**, it wasn't their job to judge his diet. Next time they'd have a demon problem, he wouldn't judge their house, would he? Pssht, he had better things to do.

He grabbed a beer and almost emptied it in one gulp. He burped loudly and wandered a bit on the floor before walking up the stairs. He was bored, ugh... After the smallest hesitation (just so he wouldn't feel guilty), he sneaked in Nero's room. He never really had the opportunity to see inside, he was just so secretive and it made intruding his privacy so much more exciting.

It was neat and tidy, the complete opposite of his own room. Dante scoffed as his eyes scanned what little of personal items there was displayed. His laptop was sitting on his desk, besides his precious headphones. In fact he was surprised he wasn't gone with them... Um, this would probably be an one-time chance to check into his PC.

Okay, so he wouldn't usually do this, he respected the others' privacy, but he was so bored, and well, Nero was intriguing. Despite being loud, he wouldn't talk much of his personal life with Dante. They were doing missions together and he was paying his rent, and that was pretty much it.

Placing his beer beside the computer, he sat on the chair and opened the lid. He searched in the drawers while it started up and didn't find much. CDs mostly, reading glasses (how cute he must look with those), magazines,... wait, what?

Dante picked the stack of magazines stuffed in the last drawer, the closest one to the bed, and slowly looked at each of them... These were all homosexuals magazines... How interesting. He browsed one, chuckling to himself. Some of these men were hot, but nobody as much as himself. He put them back and turned his attention on the laptop. His desktop background was nothing fancy, a nice landscape that Dante observed for less than a second before clicking open some random folders. Movies, music, comics, uh... The demon hunter couldn't find anything kinky. That couldn't be possible, he had to be hiding some stuff somewhere.

Dante kept looking and finally found a folder in his music simply titled "D". _Dick, Dudes going at it, Dante?_ The demon hunter opened it, intrigued, and his eyes went wide. Holy crap! His porn collection was bigger than his, and that meant a lot. There were images, gifs, videos... Dante clicked on one image, which was involving two muscled men making out, naked on a bed, and slowly scrolled through them. Some of them were crude, slick skins meeting in various positions, but most of them were simple, not always involving a sexual act. They were... fluffy. Two men smiling at each other, eyes tender, lips brushing together with a hand trailing on a broad shoulder.

He watched some video after that, and it was good and hot. The guys clearly loved each other with the way they kept looking at each other. That guy looked really good at blow jobs, with the way the other was moaning. It made everything so much hotter, Dante quickly became hard only a few minutes in the video.

He licked his bottom lip, looked behind him at the closed door, and finally muttered "Oh, why the fuck not" while unzipping his pants. He adjusted himself on the chair and freed his cock from its restraints. He lightly groaned as he wrapped his calloused hand around it and slowly pumped it. The couple was now doing it doggystyle, and it looked really good. He knew he wouldn't last long, not when he was doing it in Nero's room with his smell lingering in the air and his porn. Their moans and groans were driving him nuts and making him jerk off fast, eyes glued to the screen. He could feel that tingling in his balls, he was going to come... just there...

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He absolutely did _not _scream like a girl, dick still in hand. He turned around to meet Nero's confused and angry glare.

"I'm...um, I... Fuck. Can't you see what I'm doing?" He said, not even trying to find an excuse.

"Yeah, I can fucking see you sneaked into my room to fap on my gay porn. My real question is why, old man?" Nero was angry, his teeth tightly shut and cheeks red. He looked exhausted as well, the mission must have been more difficult than originally planned.

"I... don't know. I was bored and alone and I saw your room, and I thought it'd be a cool idea to check it."

"And look on my laptop while you were at it..." Now Nero was shaking his head. He approached Dante to close the porn video before turning his head back to the older man. "You should know to not intrude in other people's life."

His eyes scanned his face, only a few inches away, and down. Dante meant to tuck back his (still hard) dick in his trousers, but Nero's demoniac hand on his wrist stopped him. He gulped, because Nero still looked pissed.

"I'll make a deal with you."

He straightened up and removed his blue overcoat, letting it fall on the floor.

"A deal?"

"I'll forget whatever I saw when I entered if you do me a small favor," Nero said, a small smile tugged on his full lips. His eyes were gleaming with something mischievous.

"I'm not really in the position to refuse..." Dante mumbled. He raised one eyebrow as Nero continued to undress, his chest bare and his sword hung on its support on the wall.

"I do you," he said, still smirking. His jeans were low on his hips, his chest displayed, his hair carelessly mussed. He looked sexy as Hell.

"Seriously?" He chuckled and got on his feet, hard cock bouncing in the air. Nero's smile widened.

"Not like you weren't already ready to fuck."

"Damn right." He was on the other in two steps, crushing their lips together. His lips were soft and like little pillows, so lovely to kiss. Surprisingly, they weren't fighting for dominance and were simply enjoying the moment. Dante slid his hands up Nero's arms and caressed where the scales where meeting skin. Nero groaned and pushed him away, butt on his bed.

"Undress, old man," he ordered, already occupied to unzip his own jeans. For once Dante didn't complain and did as he was asked.

"So you wanna fuck me?" He asked instead, his pants thrown away.

"Have been fantasized about it for a while, even. I thought you liked women, though."

"I like everybody."

He stretched lazily on the bed, hungrily staring at Nero's body. The latter didn't seem to care and was even purposely making his poses more appealing. Anyway he was also admiring without being shy about it, Dante was really handsome and fit. He grabbed the lube and a condom and quickly straddled his hips. He shivered as Dante immediately wrapped his hand around his cock without warning, giving a small thrust up. Nero sent him a warming glance, which only made him chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll let you fuck me, I just wanna play a bit first."

"Play, huh? Like you played with my porn?" He leaned down to press their mouths together again. He rolled his hips so their erection touched.

"I'll show you how to play," he purred in his ear, kissing the lobe. Dante could feel the ever glowing presence of his Devil Bringer stroking his side, and it was so hot. Nero's lips trailed down his neck, kissed a collarbone, and continued their journey down his muscular chest. He licked the place under his belly button, making him squirm a bit, his cock bouncing.

"Ticklish?" Nero asked, repeating the action just for the hell of it.

"Nn-Yeah. Along other things." That made the younger one chuckle. The tip of his tongue continued to tease him right above the base of his erection.

"Mmm." He licked the side of his dick all the way to the mushroom-like head, taking it in his mouth. He sucked on it, a chuckle making it vibrate as Dante gasped.

"Oh shit, kid- Oww!" He jumped, a red hand imprint already forming on his defined stomach.

"I got your dick in my mouth, and you're still calling me a kid?" He raised on his knees, between Dante's thighs. "Fine, let's see how much of a kid I am. Turn around." He looked dead serious, and Dante felt himself throb. Couldn't he be even more sexy and hot?

"Really, now..." he slowly said. He changed side, careful not to hurt Nero, and shuddered when the Devil Bringer's fingers trailed down his spine before slapping one buttock. His cock drove into the mattress, and he slightly arched his back. Fuck.

Nero poured some lube on his fingers, warming it up, before he shoved one up in Dante's ass, who moaned loudly.

"Is Trish even here?" He asked, because he didn't want her to hear him scream like a bitch in heat.

"What if she was?" Nero replied, thrusting his finger in and out with a lazy pace.

"I don't know. She might try to blackmail me later, but whatever."

Nero placed a kiss on the curve of one ass cheeks. "Don't worry, she won't. She's not here."

"Oh." He shifted, groaned when the younger half-demon added a second digit. "Don't prepare me then. I don't need it."

Nero had to tighten his hand around the base of his cock to not come right then. He wasn't 15 anymore, damnit, he wouldn't come at the simple thought of fucking Dante, that sexy hunk he dreamt about for months, he wouldn't!

"You sure?" He asked once he calmed down.

He quickly put the condom on and spread lubricant on it.

"Spread your knees and lift your ass a bit."

"Ooh, I love when you order me around," said Dante, amused, which earned him another slap on the ass.

"Shut up and do it."

"Fine, fine." He made his ass perk up a bit more than was necessary, but Nero didn't seem to mind as he rubbed it against his slick erection. He bit his lips when he felt it press on his puckered hole, because even the head felt big and heavy. It hurt, but he'd been impaled by real swords quite a few times, so he endured and gripped the sheets more tightly. Nero began to rock his hips back and forth, sinking his dick in inch by inch.

"You okay?" His voice was restrained, making Dante laugh despite the pain. The younger one groaned. "Fuck, so tight."

"I'm fine, fuck me good now."

Nero only made a sound in the back of his throat and slowly slid out his hard cock to slam it back inside. He leaned down, his chest pressed against Dante's back, so his thrusts were harder and deeper. He could hear Dante's small grunts and moans of pleasure, which would made him go faster. He sank his teeth into the crook of his neck, biting until he felt blood on his tongue. It tasted good. Dante didn't seem to like it, though. He writhed under him, his large hand gripping his white hair to make him stop.

"What the fuck, Nero?" He wanted to say something else, but then Nero licked the bloody wound and pound into him, and his eyes rolled in their sockets.

"You wanted to say something?" Uttered Nero under his breath, still licking the bite mark.

"Huh... Faster." Nero chuckled and sat up straight, gripping Dante's narrow waist as his pounds were faster and faster. The sight of his cock disappearing in Dante was almost too much.

"I'm about to come, Dante, take care of your dick."

No need to be told twice. Dante took his leaking member and followed Nero's thrusts, loudly moaning and not giving a damn about it. It wasn't until he felt something warm spurt in his ass that he came hard, emptiness enveloping him for a moment.

When he came back to himself, he was on his side with no Nero in sight. He blinked, but was too lazy to move. He heard a chuckle, and Nero was climbing back in bed with a wet towel. He gently cleaned the sweat away, even kissed the imprints left on his hip, before setting back beside him. He threw an arm around his waist and nuzzled up against him, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Perhaps it was, Dante thought as he slid his leg between Nero's to be more comfortable.

"You still need to tell me where you get your porn."

**The end**


End file.
